Bloodline
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Those that have found them know about those tapes, but who was the girl that got away with murder? Well I'll let you in on a little secret, I will tell you why I did it, it was something that needed to be done. All is fair in love and war after all.


I do not own Yandere simulator, all the characters and the plot belongs to the developer Yandere Dev

Also any characteristics and names that isn't clearly stated on the games main page or wikia is what I have come up with on my own.

 _Honne_ and _tatemae_ could be translated to the inner and the outer face.

 _Honne_ is what a person is truly feeling while _tatemae_ is the face one projects outwardly to the public.

Leave a comment below, hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

 **Bloodline**

There is something special about falling in love.

I myself adored the feeling of my beating heart whenever he was near me.

The rush of blood and the soft tinted color my cheeks would become when I thought of him.

I was such a silly girl back then. Still just in high school but I knew for certain, Dewa-kun, he gives me goose bumps just thinking of it.

But love is far from easy; I knew that from the start.

Love was never something I got unconditionally.

I tried to give you all the maternal love I could.

But in your eyes I could see, it was not what you needed.

I recognize those fixated eyes you have and see that even if your _tatemae_ is perfect, your _honne_ is devoid.

Your father can not see that, you learned early on that he want a happy and responsible girl. You make him so happy, at times I envy you for that.

But one day you will find that certain someone that makes your entire face lit up like the sun, the one that will fill your stomach with butterflies and make your heart race.

But there will be obstacles, I remember specifically one, her name was Hanae. How I hated her, she had everything I lacked, her parents worshiped the ground she walked on, spoiled her and boys adored her. She was known for being untouchable a lot of girls secretly despised her, but did nothing, she was known as a heart breaker, I couldn't let her break poor Dewa-kun's heart. I soon found out she wasn't an angel, she had dirty laundry that I found, heavy drugs and those men she dated were old enough to be her own father, revolting. So I lured her to a bathroom stall, with a skipping rope I found discarded in my neighborhood I hoisted her up and let her be there until she no longer shook.

There were other incidences after that, but I was never caught. But there was a single person that kept tabs on me, he did manage to convince the police to take me in to custody. He however had no idea who he was up against. For a man so educated the reporter was naïve, I have seen far worse thing than what the jury could come up with. I had been a victim before; I knew what they wanted to see. Imagining my beloved Dewa-kun taken away from me brought tears to my eyes. I sat there, a sobbing mess defending me against the accusations. My mother had been anything but loving I remember how I would plead for her to leave, for her and father to stop fighting. I grew tired; I grew numb until I managed to get that lousy one room apartment when I was 14. That was when I met Dewa Yasunori, such a kind boy; he brightened up my world with that smile. He was a year older than me but none of us minded. We became acquainted and once I started high school I realized that a world without him was empty, a world devoid of colors.

I told the jury what the reporter really was, a fame seeker that followed school girls around and put a young woman in a court room without any proof of his claims. I would have to give him a tip of the hat for his determination, I am not easily impressed. But with the lack of proof I was free to wander. He however wasn't as lucky. I did give him a piece of advice after the trial was done, the man would be wise to heed it.

I also secretly thank that reported, had it not been for him Dewa-kun wouldn't have paid more attention to me I would have still been that slightly odd girl living in that dump of an apartment next door. He comforted me and with time he began to love me. That feeling of someone holding you dear, it was intoxicating he became a drug I could never tier off.

Eventually we grew up, got married and we had you.

I hope that you will find that special someone and never let the go. Against all odds I did.

Just remember love isn't easy and at times you'll have to fight in order to keep it.

My little Yan-Yan, I am sure that you will do just fine.

Because that determination is part of our bloodline.

Love your mother

 _Reiko_


End file.
